The Death's Seas
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Long ago, in Kronos' stomach, Hades used to be with Poseidon. Now, to make his former lover suffer, he takes Percy as his own. But maybe all of this will turn out quite different than intended. - Starts as Hades/Poseidon, continues as Hades/Percy and ends as very kinky Hades/Poseidon/Percy, all slash obviously and with a threesome


PJatO || Hadeidercy || PJatO || The Death's Seas || PJatO || Hadeidercy || PJatO

Title: The Death's Seas – Two Slaves and their Master

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, voyeurism, spanking, mpreg, breeding, two pregnant subs, D/s, humiliation, collar, toys, orgasm denial

Main Pairing: Hades/Poseidon/Percy

Side Pairings: Hades/Poseidon (past), Hades/Percy, Hades/Persephone, Nico/Percy (onesided), Poseidon/Amphitrite (mentioned), Frank/Hazel/Leo (mentioned), Thanatos/Nico (suggested)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Persephone, Thanatos, Melinoe, Makaria, a bunch of dead guys

Summary: Hades dwells in his memories of his time with Poseidon while they had been captured in their father's stomach. To get his wild sea back, he takes the young Sea Prince, effectively making Poseidon jealous. Though perhaps he gets both seas... in more ways than he would have thought.

Special warning: This is kind of extreme. I mean, well not as 'bad' as "Something Went Wrong", but... something definitely went wrong here too. So, if you enjoy your stories extra kinky and with much incest, you're very welcomed to stay, if not and if you're offended by anything listed ABOVE, I would kindly ask you to turn around and leave now, because I write for those who enjoy this kind of stuff and not for those who are crossed out even by the mention of gay sex, yes please? Because well, I was forced to write this since it came to me in a dream... Yeah, I'm questioning that part too. Because I'm normally not one to ship godly pairings, at least not explicitely, but somehow this dream made me like the notion of Hades/Poseidon.

Oh, and for those who'd like to just copy and paste: Fuck. You. That's the conclusion I came to last night, because at first I was all sad and angered that someone would steal my stuff and then I thought "Naw, there are always idiots out there. Just don't let them give you crap". So this is me, not getting crap from anyone.

**The Death's Seas**

_Two Slaves and their Master_

Hades stared deeply into his wine glass, his thoughts whirling. All he could see were the two emeralds in his mind. No, so much more beautiful than any emeralds he had ever seen.

"You're obsessing over your brother again, love", hummed his wife amused.

"I tend to do that when summer nears", muttered Hades in reply. "You pointed that out to me."

"True, true", chuckled Persephone amused and got comfortable on Hades' lap.

She lover her husband and she knew that Hades also loved her. But she had learned to live with the fact that there was someone he loved more than her. Smirking slightly, she pulled a photo out of her cleavage. Hades frowned at her a bit confused.

"Interesting place to carry those", commented the Death God.

"I've just been thinking...", started his niece softly. "If you can't have the original, why not taking the copy? It's a pretty good copy, as far as I know."

She waved the photo in front of Hades' eyes. Dark eyes narrowed at what they saw. He gritted his teeth and snatched the photo away from his wife. Percy Jackson. Two times savior of the world. And splitting image of his father. Hades licked his dry lips, memories of a long denied past resurfacing again, he remembered that body, lithe and luscious, moving with his own...

/flashback\

"_Brother! Brother, look how cute he is!"_

"_Mh? What is it, Hestia?", asked Hades softly as his favorite sister ran up to him._

_Hestia looked proud as she pulled their youngest sibling after her. Her gloomy brother stared past her in unusual amusement. The boy being pulled along looked less than happy, a dark, red blush covering his pale cheeks. His black hair was braided, making him look quite feminine._

"_I would love to add something for decoration, but it's not like he have anything here", grunted a brunette late teenager walking up to them with her hands stemmed into her hips._

"_Well, I think he's looking good enough now, Demeter", objected Hestia and shook her head._

_The last of their siblings, a blonde grace, sighed irritated at that. "Really now. He's a boy, stop always prettying him up like some kind of doll."_

"_Don't be so bitchy, Hera", grunted Hades and rolled his eyes. "It's not like we have much entertainment in father's stomach. If they like to braid Poseidon's hair, leave them be."_

_But his two brunette sisters were already exchanging a mischievous glance, making him fear worst. Demeter pushed Poseidon out of the way, making the poor teen yelp and fall right into Hades' lap, before she and Hestia jumped after Hera, screaming loudly._

"_No! Not me! Stay away from my hair!", screeched the blonde and ran as fast as possible._

"_Why are they never annoying you?", whispered the flustered boy in Hades' lap._

"_Because they know it's not a good idea", snickered Hades, pulling his brother up a bit until Poseidon was properly sitting on his lap, still bright in embarrassment. "You look pretty like that."_

"_Thanks", muttered Poseidon, staring at his older brother with wide, sea-green eyes._

"_Even prettier than you normally do", smirked Hades and leaned in some._

_His hands on Poseidon's hips averted the smaller boy so he was straddling Hades' lap properly. The blush on the younger god's cheeks darkened as his brother's hands rested on his ass._

"_Hades", yelped Poseidon, trying to push the other off. "You know I don't like it when the girls can watch us do that! Demeter's whistling is so irritating!"_

"_As if I care", growled Hades with a glare, squeezing the firm ass harder. "We don't exactly have much room in here to get some privacy. And you're looking too beautiful to not get ravished now."_

_Poseidon sighed in defeat and hid his face in Hades' neck while his older brother started to prepare him. It was, aside from doing each other's hair, the only thing they could do while sitting in their father's stomach, waiting for anything to happen. Poseidon didn't know it any different. As far as he could recall, he had always spread his legs for Hades and the possessive older boy made a point to always remind Poseidon that he was his. Not that Poseidon really minded. Their sisters were great and nice (well, Hera could be quite mean sometimes...), but they were not fitted for this kind of activity. Poseidon enjoyed Hades' controlling and demanding nature way too much._

"_Ow", whimpered the green-eyed god, pushing against the fingers. "Enough, enough teasing, please, just take me, Hades, I need you!"_

"_Ah, ah, ah, you naughty boy. You're forgetting something there", growled Hades._

_He pulled out of his younger brother and looked at him impatiently. Poseidon blushed brightly. Their relationship had been evolving over the years, boredom had made them more and more creative. From the simple kissing and fingering and jerking each other off, to the real sex and even to fistings, though those left Poseidon truly sore all the time. But these days it seemed that Hades wanted more. He wanted for Poseidon to completely submit to him and had slowly started training his younger brother over the past few months._

"_I—I'm sorry, Master Hades", gasped the younger god with wide, begging eyes. "I... I meant to say, please allow me to please you, master. I have no right to tell you what to do, of course, my master. B... But please allow your pet to please you!"_

"_Good boy", praised Hades wickedly. "You have the permission to ride me."_

_It was easy to train his lover into doing whatever he wanted if he was the only one with a cock anywhere close since they were held captive in here with three girls and no one else. So he got Poseidon to practically do anything he wanted him to do as long as he provided a cock to fuck him. And with the time, the younger boy had learned the rules very well and had learned to enjoy himself too. But if he was disobedient, then Hades knew a couple of ways to punish his younger brother. _

"_Thank you, Master Hades", whispered the flustered boy, slowly lowering himself onto the thick cock of his brother, moaning hoarsely. "Oh titans, you cock is so wonderful, master, thank you for letting me enjoy it's grit, thank you for fucking me!"_

_Hades snickered with a wicked grin, enjoying how his brother's tight ass slid up and down his cock, bringing that wonderful pleasure to him. The lust in those sea-green eyes was captivating. He wrapped his fingers around his brother's member to slowly jerk him off._

"_Now come. Come for me, my beautiful slut", ordered Hades after only a couple of minutes._

_He knew it was always making Poseidon extremely horny when their sisters weren't far off and could hear them. It never took the younger god long to come when they were being watched. Especially so if Hades called him names. Even though Poseidon tried to deny it, the boy was a complete slut and enjoyed being called one. With a submissive whimper on his lips, the younger teen came hard and nearly collapsed on top of his brother, if not for the hard cock still within him. He knew he had to bring his master to orgasm first before he was allowed to rest._

"_P—Please, Master Hades, come and fill me with your wonderful seed", whimpered Poseidon._

_Hades groaned at the wanton look in those eyes and the thoroughly fucked expression on his younger brother's face. The contorting muscles around his dick were the last thing to push him over the edge too. With a feral growl on his lips, he came hard within his brother, pulling the younger god into a passionate kiss. Both were panting hard after it, Hades cradling his lover in his arms._

"_Master?", asked Poseidon softly._

_Hades blinked. It was more than unusual for his stubborn little brother to call him that after their intercourse. It had taken him long enough to teach the boy to call him that during sex._

"_What is it?", wanted the older god to know._

"_Promise me to always be there", murmured Poseidon and yawned widely. "Even if we ever may get out of here, please? I want to always be yours, master... I... love you..."_

_Dark eyes softened as Hades stared down at the already sleeping boy in his arms. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on his brother's forehead, pulling him a bit closer._

"_I promise. You're mine and mine alone, always", whispered Hades softly._

/flashback|end\

A promise he had not been able to keep. Hades glared down at the photo of the boy looking exactly like his Poseidon. His Poseidon. But... Zeus had torn them apart. The three of them were too powerful, he could not allow his two brothers to be united like that. Realms and powers that demanded their undivided attention. Kept far apart. And to make sure they would never get together again, Zeus had introduced Amphitrite to Poseidon and arranged their marriage. Hades had been angry and drunk, pouring his heart out to Persephone. Which somehow had ended with the two of them in bed in the underworld with a half-eaten pomegranate. It had been to make Zeus upset after that bastard of a brother had taken the one person he wanted more than anything away from him. And he knew Zeus wanted Persephone too. The girl was too beautiful and clever and he had already sired a son with her. So perhaps feeding her the seeds was to destroy Zeus' plans. But perhaps it also was to upset Poseidon, because Hades could not forgive him for obeying Zeus like that in every thing. Though it certainly was also because Persephone was clever and beautiful and had always listened to his every complain about his beloved brother. She had admitted that she had done it to get back at her father, to have a valid reason to finally leave Olympus behind and because he was 'fucking handsome', as she had put it.

"He truly is as beautiful as his father", muttered Hades with a dark glare.

It was the reason he had despised Percy right from the beginning. Because the boy was just as stunningly beautiful as Poseidon. And if he couldn't have Poseidon, he despised the notion that some unworthy mortal had gotten to sire a child with what was his.

"Perhaps he is as submissive as his father?", chimed Persephone mischievously. "I think you deserve some fun while I am off to Olympus. I think he would be a wonderful plaything for that, wouldn't he? And it would certainly hit a nerve. Your brother will certainly take it personal."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your mind?", smirked Hades and kissed her.

/break\

"Uh... Uncle?", called an uncertain voice.

The Death God smirked as he watched the teen fidget nervously. So much like his Poseidon. Those large, curious sea-green eyes, unsure what was about to happen to him. That look went right down to Hades' groin. He remembered it well from the first time he had taken Poseidon, or the first time he had spanked Poseidon, or the first time... Well, whenever something new had happened to his little sea. It was refreshing to see that look again, after all those years and years...

"Perseus", it came out as a wicked purr, making the teen shiver wide-eyed.

"I... received your message. Via a flower bouquet from your wife", hummed the hero suspiciously and turned to glare at his uncle. "You wanted to see me? You never want to see me."

"Perhaps things have changed", murmured Hades softly and stood up from his throne to slowly walk over to the teenager. "I heard about your... interest in my son and thought we should talk."

"There's nothing to talk about", growled Percy defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. "He rejected me, the end. So you don't need to worry about me corrupting your son or anything."

Hades chuckled darkly, making Percy shiver again. He circled the teen, eying him curiously. He was maybe a bit smaller than Poseidon had been when he had been nineteen, but other than that the two looked practically identical. Right down to that perfectly heart-shaped ass.

"He was stupid to do so."

"What?"

"I said", chuckled the god amused and came to stand in front of the son of Poseidon. "He was stupid to do so. My sources tell me you were crushing on him for all his best trades. The trades he inherited from me. But it seems he got his stupidity from somewhere else, because it is very idiotic to turn such an opportunity down."

Percy blushed furiously as his uncle laid his arms around the Sea Prince's waist to rest them very boldly on Percy's ass, groping a feel. Large, sea-green eyes stared up at the Death God in utter disbelief. But Hades didn't make an attempt to remove his hands, instead he squeezed harder. The son of Poseidon felt as if his head was spinning. This couldn't be true. Why was his _uncle_ groping him and smirking so confidently at him? All he had ever wanted was for his _cousin_ to do so!

"Don't make fun of me for liking Nico's deathly attitude and badassness", growled Percy, trying to push the god off. "Let. Me. Go! I don't need your condescension!"

"I'm not being condescending", murmured Hades softly, pulling the teen closer. "You have been cute back when I first met you and I knew what a beauty you would become. It's why I pushed you away right from the beginning." No need to tell the boy that part about Poseidon's beauty. "But seeing that my son would just turn you down when you offer yourself to him, it makes me want to propose an offer to you: I will give you everything you wanted from my son _and more_."

"You... You... You...", stuttered Percy wide-eyed and gulped. "Everything and more...?"

He had wanted Nico for his determined and possessive nature, for his dark and dangerous attitude, for his firmness... But Nico didn't want him. Hades had all of that to offer too, plus more experience. And it nearly looked as if the Death God wanted him.

"Tell me what you had hoped to get from my son and I will tell you if I can deliver", whispered Hades into Percy's ear with a wicked smirk, his breath ghosting over the boy's neck. "Tell me."

"I... wanted him to hold me, because I'm sick of always being the one others can lean on..."

"Already holding you", noted Hades amused, pressing the teen up against his chest.

"I wanted him to... uh... kiss me?"

Percy's face was beet red as he stuttered this. It was ridiculous enough that he was even saying this. It was not like... Oh good gods! Hades sealed the Sea Prince's lips with his own, kissing him demandingly. He squeezed the teen's ass again, making Percy moan, which gave him the opportunity to sneak his tongue into the warm, salty cave. Percy was easily dominated by the god, though then again he didn't even put a fight up, willingly submitting to Hades.

"I wanted him to _fuck me_", growled Percy into their kiss.

"I'd be glad to do that too", smirked the Death God.

"Why?", panted the Sea Prince as they parted.

"Because my beloved wife doesn't want me to be lonely while she has to be on Olympus." No need to tell the boy that it was her ploy for him to maybe get the older sea back. "And because you're too gorgeous to stay alone or be rejected. And now _continue_."

"I wanted him to dominate me", hummed Percy with a thoughtful frown. "Though I actually don't really know how, I mean... uh... I'm pretty inexperienced... I just know I want to give up control for once, I want someone else to take over for me, to... co... control me..."

The boy blushed furiously once again, making Hades laugh amused. "Then allow me to show you just how good I will fuck you and how very good I will control you, my wild little ocean."

/break\

That conversation had been two weeks ago now. Two weeks in which he had not left the Death God's bedchamber even once. Especially not after he had discovered the huge bathroom connected to it! They had spend most of their time fucking, though also a good amount – a surprising amount – talking. Which, truly to Percy's surprise, came quite easy. The Death God may have a dark humor, but he had humor and he could be quite charming if he wanted to. They talked and talked and talked, without noticing how much time passed. Hades told him amusing stories about the gods. Stories Percy certainly had not learned in Mister Brunner's classes. And they talked about... other matters. Matters like Percy's friends, who were now all busy settling with their boyfriends and girlfriends, planning a future and family and all that stuff. All that normal stuff. Which made Percy feel as if he didn't belong, because he wasn't _normal_. Even though Hades had chided (and spanked) him for that comment. He had spend the last few days reassuring Percy that the desire to submit was entirely normal and nothing that made him a freak or anything. They also talked about Persephone and Hades had explained that this had actually been her idea somewhat, though he was being a bit fishy about this. Percy was still a little suspicious. There was something the Death God wasn't telling him and he was sure and determined to find out what exactly.

"Are you awake, my ocean?", whispered a dark, smooth voice.

Percy gave a grunt as reply and snuggled closer to the strong body behind him. Surprisingly strong. Such nice, nice muscles. Percy was pretty sure had had drooled the first time Hades had undressed himself. He could feel the Death God placing tender kisses on his neck, Hades' arms around Percy's midsection. Something the Sea Prince had noticed a couple of days ago. Hades loved caressing his stomach, his uncle was either in front of him with his arms around Percy's waist to knead the Sea Prince's ass, or behind Percy and with his arms around the teen's waist to lovingly stroke Percy's stomach. It was cute how affectionate the Death God could be. But Percy guessed that was what happened if you're sentenced to live far off from... everything and everyone. If there's only a small amount of people you get the chance to be close to, you hold onto them. Something the Sea Prince had always guessed, ever since he had learned about how Hades had wanted to take the three di Angelos with him into the underworld. No other god would have done that. Hermes had left a completely crazy May Castellan all on her own with their _child_ to take care of her.

"No, I'm not awake, I'm in an orgasm-inducted coma", replied Percy with a grin.

"Liar", chuckled the god amused. "Pretty, little liar. If that would be possible, I would have managed that five days ago, when I first fucked you while shadow-traveling, then in the throne room and in the end two more times in our bathtub."

Right. The throne room. Damn, had Hades truly fucked his brains out already that he had forgotten that? The Death God had important business to attend and taken Percy with him, bluntly stating that he did not care what his subjects witnessed. At first the Sea Prince had thought his lover (yes, he had reached the point of calling Hades that about nine days ago) was kidding him. But Hades had seriously demanded that Percy rode him while the Lord of the Underworld was easily conversing with Thanatos and a bunch of dead guys Percy didn't know. When Percy had given him a blank stare for that, the Death God had easily overpowered him and _spanked_ him in the throne room. Since practically nothing turned the boy more on than being spanked, Hades had actually forced him to beg for it. To beg that he may, pretty please, ride his master (yes, he had reached the point of calling Hades that about a week ago) in front of others. And, the most embarrassing thing about that, Percy had actually never been more turned on before in his whole life. Being spanked in public, having to beg in front of others like a slut and then being taken while others watched, it had been the most mind-blowing experience of his life. Later, in their bedroom – where had that come from? In Hades' bedroom – the Death God had told Percy that he had known the Sea Prince would enjoy that. Though once again, Hades didn't want to tell him how he knew.

Hades now made a point of taking Percy at least once a day during a meeting, though thanks to the excessive fucking they did, the teen needed quite much rest too. Though Percy really could get used to this life. It was lazy, but also... good. Someone finally took care of him, he didn't have to worry about what university he should apply to, what he wanted to do with his future, participate in any wedding plannings or things like those. All he needed was the firm hand and hard cock of his master. Grinning stupidly, the boy turned around in the embrace to look up at Hades.

"You brought me McDonald's or Starbucks this time?", asked the Sea Prince curiously.

"No to both. I brought you something different", smiled Hades.

The Death God turned a bit, one hand resting on Percy's ass while he tried to reach something on the nightstand with his other. The teenager frowned confused as he saw the red ball with the crown.

"That thing looks cute. What is it?", asked the Sea Prince curiously and took it to look at it from all sides. "Some kind of crazy sex-toy? If you say yes, I have to tell you that you seriously need to prepare me well to fit that thing into me!"

"I truly love how your mind works, my ocean", chuckled Hades amused and shook his head.

Percy grinned up at him. He liked that nickname. At first it had bothered him a bit, but when Hades had admitted that he enjoyed the fresh sea breeze smell of Percy's skin, he started to find it cute.

"Well, I only adapt to all the things you teach me, master", purred the teen. "What is this then?"

"It's a pomegranate", replied the Death God and let the information sink in.

"As in the thing Lady Persephone ate that caused all the ruckus on Olympus?"

"Yes", nodded Hades, running his fingers through the soft, black hair. "After Persephone had eaten three seeds of it and was taken away again from me before she had finished it, I became angry and threw it away. A tree grew from the remaining seeds. This fruit comes from that tree."

Percy nodded curiously and turned the odd fruit a couple of times. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to return you ever again", growled Hades possessively, tightening his grip on the Sea Prince as if he feared for him to vanish. "It's a miracle your friends had not send a quest out yet to search for you. I'm glad I had you all to myself for the past two weeks. And I hope those two weeks had been enough to prove to you that I am right for you. That I will fulfill all your dirty desires, my little ocean. I just don't want for anyone to take you away from me."

"But... my mother and my friends...", murmured the son of Poseidon softly.

"You're not chained to the underworld by eating this", whispered Hades, fondling Percy's neck in that way that made the Sea Prince's mind become goo. "You're chained to _me_. You can still leave the underworld, with my company and my permission. It would be your final act of submission. You trusted me enough to do things to you body most people would have run away from. Do you trust me enough to believe me if I'd promise you to take you to your family whenever you're getting homesick? Do you trust me enough to become mine forever?"

Hades stared down at his cute slave boy. The teen had those incredibly wide eyes, so full of emotions. The Death God's heart sped up. He knew he had only agreed to Persephone's plot because he had thought it may lure Poseidon back to him. So at first he had only played out all the phantasies, all the things he had wanted to do to Poseidon, waiting for the Sea God to appear. But the more Percy submitted, so eager to learn more, to obey and please, the more Hades felt himself falling for Percy, as a person and not a replacement. By now he dreaded the day Poseidon may come bursting into the palace, because it may mean he may lose his little ocean. He had already lost his sea, he could not also lose his little ocean. He wanted to keep Percy to himself, not because the boy was Poseidon's son, but because he was _Percy_.

And then there was also the matter of Persephone's _other plan_. With which he had no problem before, when Perseus had simply been his means of getting back at Zeus and Poseidon. But now that he knew the boy, he felt protective over it. Over their child. He knew of the keen ability Poseidon had developed as they had each gotten their own realms. And not a single day passed where Hades wasn't cursing the fact that Poseidon had only gained this ability after the end of their relationship. But he had known that Percy shared this ability with his father. A child as bond between them seemed like the ultimate thing to piss both his brothers off. Now he feared Percy's anger for forcing the boy to carry his child like that.

"So... it's like a slave contract, eh?", chuckled Percy amused, still playing with the pomegranate. "If I eat this, I will become yours completely. No backing out again."

"No backing out again", confirmed Hades, growling possessively. "No mortal will ever get to touch what is mine, you will never belong to anyone else again, because you will be bond to my realm, to my power and to me. You would depend on my permission and my good will."

"You know that you saying such things goes right to my groin, right?", hummed the Sea Prince with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I think I like the notion of not having to put up with great explanations or fights about my choice in lover and life-style. I like that no one would be able to come between us again... That's very ungodly of you, you know."

"Unlike most others, I'm quite faithful", murmured Hades. "At least most of the time. But I always keep my promises. I am the only god that stood true to our oath, after all. Though having you in my arms makes me glad Poseidon broke that oath."

"You... really want me? You truly want to keep me? As what exactly?", asked Percy, his eyes hard as he stared at the Death God. "If that's a contract, then my part of the bargain seems pretty obvious. I want to know what's my gain, though."  
"Is it truly necessary to say it?", chuckled Hades amused by the serious look on his lover's face. "I wish to make you my consort. Binding you to me, to the underworld, means you will never die. Because you can't die in the underworld. I already talked to Persephone about this. And she is fine with it. She says that, the nine months of the year that she has to spend on Olympus, I should not suffer and stay alone. And this way she too would have someone to talk to when she comes visiting. Someone aside from the dead and the other death gods."

"What does eating this mean for our child?"

"What?", blinked the Death God dumbfounded.

"Our child", grunted Percy, motioning to his midsection. "If I eat the pomegranate, will it affect the fetus? Since it feeds from me, it'll take that in too, right?"

"What?", repeated Hades, at a loss.

"The baby? Inside of me? The one you made me by so vigorously fucking me and filling me with your seed?", muttered the Sea Prince with one raised eyebrow. "I mean, seriously. Even if I wouldn't be fertile like the sea, you've put enough effort into this to knock me up nonetheless. And don't give me that blank stare, I know that you know. You're a god and dad's brother, how could you not know about this ability of mine. So I assume you knocked me up on purpose and not by accident. Would you now please answer my question? Because I'd like to know if our baby will be safe down here or if the possibility arises that a vengeful Zeus may kidnap it."

"Our baby will be affected, yes", nodded Hades slowly. "It'll... Yes. Just as you said, it feeds from you so it will also gain this from you. Though, if you don't mind, could we skip to the point where I ask you this: You knew you can get pregnant and yet you still let me fuck you without any means of protection? Even though you _know_ how easy we gods knock you mortal beings up? Why?"

"Uh... Well... uhm...", stuttered Percy, losing his seriousness and confidence.

"Answer me, my little slut", growled Hades a bit irritated, forcing Percy to look at him.

The teen blushed even harder than the god had ever seen. And Hades had been quite sure the darkest red possible had already been used when he had made the boy beg to be taken in front of Melinoe, Thanatos and the furies. But this? _This_ was short of dying of embarrassment.

"Well, you know how you keep talking about my deepest and darkest desires?", mumbled the Sea Prince and averted his eyes, his arms wrapped around his midsection. "This is it. I... Ever since I learned that I could get pregnant, I started to fantasize about it. At first only normal things, like finding someone to settle down with and have a family with... But then it got... uh... more extreme... Like... like imagining a strong, handsome guy, who would force me down and... uh... force me to have his child, deciding over me in that way... And... Well, I kept imagining it... I... enjoyed the idea of a strong man owning me, using me to... breed..." Just as the word had left his lips, the young hero bolted off, the pomegranate falling from his hand and hitting the floor as he hastily scrambled off the bed, his eyes tightly closed. "I _told_ you I'm not normal! I told you I'm a freak!"

He had his arms protectively wrapped around his midsection, as if he feared Hades would somehow magically take the baby away from him as punishment for his ridiculous ideas. His body was shaking as he slowly backed away some more when Hades too stood up from the bed. The Death God leaned down to take the pomegranate off the black fluffy carpet. Walking up to the shaking teen, he loosely laid one arm around Percy's waist and presented the pomegranate to him with the other while placing a soft kiss on top of the teen's head.

"And I told you that you are not a freak and that you're not allowed to talk about my _property_ like that", murmured Hades unusually soft. "Now be a good boy and take this and eat it."

"Bu—But w... why?", sobbed the son of Poseidon reluctantly, rubbing his eyes.

Hades smirked wickedly as he leaned down to whisper into his nephew's ear. "Wouldn't want such an opportunity to slip away. Or do you think I'd let you become someone else's willing, little breeding bitch, eh? The slut you are, I should have known that this would turn you on. You enjoy being used and humiliated and controlled just too much, don't you? But let's see if you'll even last as many pregnancies as I had planned for you, or if you're going to beg me to stop because you can't endure them anymore."

"I'm not a wimp!", objected Percy with a slight glare. "I carried the weight of the world and fought Kronos and Gaia, if there had ever been a boy ready to be pregnant, then it's me."

"That's good to hear", smirked Hades, nibbling the teen's ear. "Because I had planned to knock you up over and over again. Which had, to some extent, been Persephone's idea too, since she can't have any children thanks to her father. Though I had already knocked you up by the time she suggested this. Having children is the reason why I roam the mortal world for lovers, after all."

"Then... Then show me how I get this stupid fruit open!", demanded the flustered teen.

"As you wish, my little ocean", chuckled the Death God and pulled Percy back onto the bed, leaning down to kiss the boy's for now flat stomach. "And then you shall always be _mine_."

The son of Poseidon grinned giddily while his lover peeled the pomegranate for him.

/break\

"Ah! Ah! Ouch!"

The whimpered and wanton whining could practically be heard through the whole castle.

"Now you earned yourself twenty more hits to that perfect ass of yours. I told you that you are not allowed to interrupt my meetings with your slutty noises", chided Hades.

The Death God glared down at the naked teen on his lap and spanked him harder before turning back to his conversation partner. The shimmering ghost looked annoyed, though mostly so because he was unable to fuck such a pretty boy any longer. Percy bit his lips hard to refrain from making another sound, not wishing for his punishment to last even longer. He was already achingly hard and wished for nothing more than for his master to fuck him.

"Your brother wishes to see you and his son", whispered the ghost emotionless.

Wide, sea-green eyes stared up at Hades, though the Death God only raised one eyebrow at that and tugged on the leash connected to the collar around Percy's neck. "You're not getting out of this. You will receive your punishment now, slut. Don't look at me like that. We both know it arouses you to imagine that your daddy will see what a wanton whore you are. We both know about your little... 'daddy issues', my slut. Let him see what a willing whore you truly are and what he's missing."

"Y... Yes, master", nodded Percy and blushed brightly.

While Hades had peeled the pomegranate yesterday, they had thoroughly talked this through. And Percy had admitted that he had certain daddy issues due to the fact that his daddy had practically always been absent. He had wanted to impress Poseidon for a long time now, had wished to maybe impress the Sea God by being the most obedient slut possible. Not that his dad would ever acknowledge that and agree to take him like the slut he was. Though that conversation had led to a very interesting revelation about his dad's and uncle's relationship in the past. Percy had, at first, been very embarrassed to learn that his dad, who he wanted to submit to, had been oh so eager to submit himself. After Hades had explained why exactly he had called Percy down to the underworld, the teen had been reluctant to eat the pomegranate after all. But Hades had confessed to have fallen for _Percy_ and that he wanted the hero as his own and not as a replacement for a lost lover. And those deep, dark eyes, they did not lie to him.

"Hades!", roared a dark and angry voice.

The Death God lazily lifted his gaze from the mesmerizing eyes of his consort to look into the stormy sea-green eyes of his former lover. He raised one eyebrow unimpressed and increased the speed and strength of his spanking, silently ordering his boy to make some noise. It had been a curious thing for Hades to learn about Percy's desire for his father. But then again, it most likely somehow laid in his genes. The teen understood and finally released those beautiful rosy lips to moan to his heart's content. Hades locked eyes with Poseidon, watching in amusement how the Sea God blushed brightly at the public display of submission and dominance.

"You others may leave. I think we have some... family matters to discuss", ordered Hades.

The ghosts and minor gods bowed and left the three of them alone. The Lord of the Underworld noted with even more amusement how sea-green eyes followed the movement of his hand as if hypnotized, up into the air and down onto the already cherry-red bottom of the wanton teen again.

"Ah, Master Hades, please, punish your slut harder, I deserve a hard punishment for being such a dirty, naughty whore", moaned Percy, his eyes closed in complete bliss.

Hades smirked at the shocked look in his brother's eyes. Oh, he had made his brother beg for the exact same too, all those years ago. And it seemed the memories were still fresh in Poseidon's mind.

"Is there anything you wanted to say, aside from my name?", asked Hades bored. "Because that little slut on my lap here needs my undivided attention. He's always so eager to get fucked after I spanked him. Really now, you shouldn't have missed your fatherly duties and spanked him before!"

Though the reply he got was not one he had expected. His brother slowly walked up to him and slapped him in the face. In his shock, he even stopped spanking Percy to look at Poseidon. There was a pained and hurt expression on those sea-green depths, shimmering with unshed tears.

"Why do you enjoy hurting me so much...?", whispered the Sea God. "Do you truly hate me...?"

Hades frowned confused and cradled his young consort in his arms. He had never seen his brother like this before. So... broken and defeated. And he did not like this one bit. But still...

"Me? Hating you?", snorted Hades angry. "You were the one oh so obediently getting married to that bitch, not wasting one second to think about me! To object our younger brother! You're the one that doesn't care about me! And I, I simply moved on after you betrayed me!"

"You promised!", shouted Poseidon, tears streaming down his face. "You had promised to be there for me, but you just let us be separated like that! You were my master, you should have done something, anything, whatever it may have cost, to keep me! But _you_ were the one that didn't care about me anymore! And you were so fast to take a wife yourself!"

The two brothers stared at each other with suppressed anger and disappointment. Percy blinked surprised as he watched the exchange, frowning slightly before realizing something.

"If the two of you would stop fighting just for a second", noted the teen softly. "You would realize what you're saying _exactly_. Both of you had been waiting for the other to protest back then. And I... Well, judging by the looks you give each other right now, I would say you both still feel the same."

The brothers exchanged a suspicious glare before the Death God's eyes softened. "Is it true?"

"Of course it's true!", growled Poseidon, shaking a bit. "I never took a male lover again after you, because no one would ever be as good as you! _I_ kept my promise! I promised you would always be my one and only master! I never submitted to anyone again after you! But you don't care about me anymore! You just... You take the younger, better version rather than fighting for me..."

Hades sighed and stood with sadness in his eyes, Percy securely tugged under his arms. "At first I only took him to make you jealous. Everything I do, I do to get your attention back. I took Persephone, my best friend, as my consort to piss you off after I learned about your marriage to that person. But it wasn't enough. Now, I had hoped that taking Percy, taking your favorite son, may be enough to get back at you. And it seems it finally worked."

For the second time, the sound of Poseidon slapping Hades in the face could be heard. Those dark emeralds glared at the Death God in utter disgust and anger.

"How can you use him like that?!", growled Poseidon, his fist shaking as if he wanted to hit his older brother again. "And how can you say that while he's standing right next to you?! You, of all people, should know how much I love him, how can you hurt him like that?! And then you force him to eat this three-times cursed fruit, deeming him to live a life as a _replacement_?!"

"Dad", whispered Percy softly, taking the shaking first into his own hand to get his father's attention. "I knew. Before I hate the pomegranate, which I did willingly by the way, I knew of his feelings for you." Poseidon stared at his son in utter disbelief. "But I also know that he cares for me, as a person. Even though it may have started out as something different..."

"Is that... is that true, Hades?", asked the Sea God suspiciously, glaring at his brother.

"It is", confirmed Hades with honest eyes, though then a slightly wicked grin sneaked onto his face. "How could I not fall for such an obedient slut, right my little ocean?"

Percy blushed furiously and nodded slowly. "Everything for you, Master Hades."

"See?", smirked the Lord of the Underworld, kissing the top of the teen's head. "He got all your best trades. And I can see that you like that, brother."

Both his seas turned their heads to stare wide-eyed at the hard-on Poseidon was spotting. "That is not true, _brother_. I merely miss the time I had gotten to call you this and be the one squirming on your lap while you spanked me hard. This has nothing to do with Percy!"

Poseidon stared desperately at Percy, hoping to reassure the boy and not freak him out. But the reaction was a different one entirely. A hurt and broken expression passed over the teen's face.

"That was very insensitive of you, Poseidon", chided Hades with a glare, caressing his consort's hair. "Seeing as he started out fantasizing about his submission _to you_. And lying like that is not nice either. You have spend the last thousands of years being in control, I can't imagine it left you unfazed. I would even go as far as to say that your desire to dominate is practically as great as your desire to submit, after such a long time of being the dominant part. It makes me wonder if being my slut would even be enough for you by now. Perhaps... a cute little slut would round it all up?"

One arm wrapped around Percy's waist, the other slowly laying into Poseidon's neck, the Death God finally had both his seas close. He pulled his younger brother into a kiss that started off as innocent and soft and developed into the passion he had missed so much. Only the giggling of the Sea Prince next to them pulled them back into reality, making Poseidon stare at his son wide-eyed, as if he just realized that he had kissed his son's lover.

"Daddy", whispered the son of Poseidon, looking up at the Sea God from between his lashes. "It doesn't bother me that you want to be his again, I understand that. I would want that back too if I'd ever lose it. But... can... can I be yours then? I promise to be good! I can be very obedient, really! Master Hades has trained me well in the past two weeks and he says I learn fast! Really!"

He talked fast and blushed dark, his eyes pleading and wide as he stared up at his father. The Sea God blinked surprised at the eagerness of his son. He turned to look at Hades questioningly.

"Are the two of you serious?", grunted the Sea God suspiciously.

His older brother chuckled amused and pulled both his seas close to travel through the shadows into his bedchamber. The three of them landed on the spacious bed, Hades having one of his seas on each of his thighs, obediently sitting there. Grinning wickedly, he laid his hands into their necks, pushing their heads together until their lips nearly touched.

"Now be good boys and kiss", snickered the Lord of the Underworld. "Or should I say, be good _sluts_ and do as your master says?"

Poseidon frowned down at his beautiful son and bridged the last distance to kiss those soft lips. It was true, he was too used to being in control now to fully and only submit. And Percy was... beautiful and obviously also very eager. And he already was Hades'. If he wanted his master back, he would have to accept his master's other slut too. He slowly wrapped his arms around his son's waist to pull him closer and deepen their kiss. The boy moaned into their kiss, giving Poseidon full control over him. Oh yes, if Hades could ever have a replacement for Poseidon, then the Sea God understood why he chose Percy. His hands slid down to rest on the firm ass of his son, squeezing it to test the goods, which earned him a very wanton sound from the boy. He would have never thought his son would be such an eager slut, but then again, Percy had not only his genes but also Sally's and Poseidon truly valued his memories of their shared night. It seemed both of them had given their submissiveness in bed to their son, making Percy the perfect sub.

"Judging by your growing erection, I would say you appreciate your son", chuckled Hades amused and turned to take something from the nightstand. "How about... you test his quality for good? See what a tight little whore he really is? You're going to enjoy him, certainly."

He offered his brother a bottle of lube, slowly pushing his two seas off his lap to get more comfortable. Percy eagerly leaned back and spread his legs far apart, presenting his already desperately pulsing puckered entrance to his hopefully two masters. But Poseidon turned to look at Hades questioningly again, not quite sure if what he was about to do was right.

"Come now, you can't deny him when he's already offering himself so eagerly", chided Hades and leaned over to kiss Percy tenderly. "He is always so horny after I spank him. Give to him what he needs the most at the moment. I can't wait to see how my two beautiful sluts fuck. You're such a little whore yourself, I can't picture how you control my little bitch here."

"You're ready to be mine? Truly ready to be mine?", growled Poseidon, curiously leaning down to kiss his son passionately. "Are you ready to submit to me just like you submitted to Hades, like I saw you submitting to him? So eager and wanton?"

"Yes, please", nodded the Sea Prince and licked his lips. "Be my master? Two masters! Please?"

Percy blushed furiously. Even just a couple of weeks ago, he would have probably beheaded anyone who would have suggested such a thing. But Hades had shown him how good it could feel, how good it was. And he wanted more. He had never been greedy, but for once he felt selfish. He wanted more. And since Hades wanted Poseidon as his own anyway, why should Percy not gain some too?

"But I need you to understand one thing", growled Poseidon, holding Percy's legs apart, his fingers clawed into the soft thighs. "Just because I am his... slut just as much as you are does not mean you can ever disrespect me. You are going to be _my_ slut as as much as you're his. Am I clear?"

"Oh yes, master", purred the boy and licked his lips. "Now please, please take me?"

The Sea God chuckled and slowly undressed until he was as naked as his two lovers. He positioned himself between the widely spread legs of his son, taking the lube from his brother to get his hard cock sleek. Once finished, he carelessly threw the bottle away and slowly eased himself into the incredible tightness of his son. Percy gave a moan that would put quite a few whores to shame.

"Well, it's the second cock he ever got to enjoy so far", chuckled Hades amused. "He makes some nice sounds, doesn't he? He got all your best trades. Tell me how it feels to be on this end."

The Death God laid beside them, watching in fascination as his brother thrust hard into the Sea Prince. And, judging by the sounds Percy was making, thoroughly torturing the boy's prostate. But Poseidon made quite similar sounds while taking the eager teen.

"He's so tight", growled Poseidon, biting Percy's neck between his words. "So _good_."

"Thank you, daddy—I mean, master", gasped the boy and bit his lips.

"It's okay, my slutty son", smirked the Sea God and leaned over to brush the rosy lips. "I think I like when you call me that. It shows just what a kinky, little bitch you truly are, getting all hot and bothered by your father's cock. I'm sure our master had fun with you in the past few days."

"I—I hope so", whimpered the teen. "I try everything to please Master Hades, I hope I do good."

"You're good", confirmed Hades, tenderly caressing the hero's thighs. "Very good."

The Death God locked eyes with Percy and the teen smirked mischievously at his master, wrapping his legs around his father's waist while Hades stood up to crawl around the Sea God, taking the discarded lube for himself. Poseidon frowned down at his son for a moment until he could feel the tip of his brother's cock pocking between his cheeks.

"Daddy", whispered Percy and blinked adorably. "Daddy, our master wants you too. The same way he already owns me. You know in what way he owns me, daddy?"

"I think I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, little slut", stated Poseidon in a warning voice.

The son of Poseidon grinned again and wrapped his arms around his father's neck to pull him so close that he could whisper into his ear, his legs still wrapped very tightly around the Sea God's waist to keep him in place just as Hades started to push into the tightness he had missed so long.

"I'm carrying our master's child", whispered the Sea Prince softly. "And now, our master will impregnate you too, daddy. Because he wants his children to be born around the same time."

"Wh... What?", blinked the Sea God astonished and yelped as he felt his brother's balls slapping against his ass. "Hades?!"

"Bad slut", chided the older god and bit Poseidon's neck. "That's _Master_ Hades to you. And soon, the father of your child. I've been beyond angry that you only gained this handy ability after we had been separated. Planting my seed in you, what a marvelous thing to do. Seeing you all round with my child. And now I will even get both of you, both my beautiful seas, pregnant with my children."

"Daddy, isn't that wonderful?", smiled Percy, his arms and legs still wrapped around the god fucking him hard. "Our master wishes to breed us. He said these are only going to be the first of many children, daddy! I can't wait to be round with his child!"

"You cheeky little slut", growled the Sea God angered, gripping Percy's face hard and thrusting even harder, in the rhythm Hades gave him by using his own ass. "How dare you decide anything about me like that. You don't have a say in this, I don't care if our master decided it or not, _you_ don't get to decide. You are _mine_. Didn't I make that clear earlier, slut?!"

"Ouch, daddy, please not so hard, I won't be able to sit all day", whined Percy as Poseidon abused his tight ass so brutally. "Please, ouch, I just thought it would be nice for both of us to..."

"Then maybe you shouldn't think", hissed his father and kissed him harshly. "Once that baby will be born, you are going to _carry my child_, just to prove a point. You're my slut, you don't get to decide anything. If our master wishes to... breed me, as you put it, then _he_ has the right to do so, but you don't have the right to interfere. You only have the right to be pretty and obedient, slut!"

"So you _do_ agree that I get to knock the both of you up?", noted Hades amused, thrusting harder.

"Of course, Master Hades", whimpered Poseidon as his brother his his prostate hard. "I'm yours! When I first learned about this new ability of mine, I imagined how it would be to be yours again, to carry your child. All I want is to be yours again."

"Good slut", praised the Death God and kissed his younger brother. "But you heard him, my little ocean. Don't be so cheeky. He is right, even though I did order you to help me, you're not allowed to be so cheeky toward him. He's your master too. He truly should show you by knocking you up once you gave birth to my first child. I hope this order is understood, my little breeding bitch."

"O—Of course, Master Hades", moaned Percy wantonly and came harder than probably ever.

It was all he had ever wanted, for a strong and handsome man to decide over him. Now he even got two strong and handsome men to do so. Two men willing to fuck him, to control him and even to breed him like a bitch in heat. He would have never thought anyone would be willing to play into his sick and perverted fantasies. But he had even found two men willing. He clenched down hard on his father's cock, trying to coax an orgasm out of the Sea God. And it worked. Poseidon moaned and surged forward so he was seated balls deep in his son before he came, filling the boy. He leaned down, biting the teen's earlobe softly.

"If our master wouldn't have knocked you up already, I would have gladly done so now, as a punishment for being so cheeky, little slut", whispered Poseidon darkly.

Percy giggled delighted. "But before you are going to knock me up, our master is going to knock _you_ up, daddy! I can't wait for both of us to be pregnant with his children!"

The Sea God stared oddly at the boy and shook his head in astonishment. It seemed his son truly was eager to carry a child. Though then again, he had been the one to use the term 'breeding'. Such a kinky little bitch. Poseidon gasped surprised as he felt their master filling him. If he wouldn't have already come, he would do so now. The thought that Hades was filling him, was going to knock him up, it truly turned him on. He blushed. Perhaps he was just as much of a kinky little bitch as his son.

"You're going to be all plumb with my child, my two beautiful seas", whispered Hades and licked his lips. "I can't wait for it. Over and over and over again, my little sluts."

"Oh yes, please master", nodded Percy with a broad and pleased grin. "As many as you want."

The three of them collapsed on the bed, all panting hard. Though just as Poseidon wanted to pull Percy close and cuddle his son, as treat for his good behavior, the boy sneaked out from the bed. The Sea God frowned after him displeased and turned to Hades. His older brother laughed amused, pulling Poseidon so that the younger god was resting on his chest. One of Hades' hands sneaked down between Poseidon's cheeks to play with his loose and cum-oozing entrance.

"I'm going to fuck you again and again until I finally can be sure that you are carrying my child, just as your son already does", murmured Hades, staring mesmerized into those sea-green eyes.

"Master Hades, I found it in the fridge", announced Percy as he ran up to them again.

Cum was running down his legs, though he didn't seem bothered by it. Poseidon guessed that after two weeks of being Hades', he already got used to that. The teen was proudly holding a half-eaten pomegranate up. Hades nodded and motioned for the boy to join them.

"What's that supposed to mean?", asked the Sea God with a frown.

"Zeus won't like this. He won't like that I own Perseus and that he is carrying my child. But he truly won't like that you are carrying my child. He managed to take you away from me once, I will not allow that to happen again. And I especially will not allow for you return to this beast in the sea."

"Amphitrite is not that bad", objected Poseidon with a glare. "She had been a good friend."

"I do not wish for you to say her name in my castle, especially not in my bed", growled Hades darkly. "If she is such a good friend, then she and your son may rule over the ocean for you while you stay with us and rule with us. You are mine and I will not give you away again."

"I ate twenty four seeds of it, just to make sure, two for each month of the year", grinned Percy, tenderly pulling seeds out of the fruit to give them to his father. "Our master doesn't want you to leave again and it would most likely not be very safe for the child to leave. I don't really trust uncle Zeus with that. And I... would like for you to stay with us too... Please, daddy?"

He turned big, pleading eyes on his father. Poseidon stared from Percy over to Hades. Was this what his brother had meant earlier? That he would need someone to submit to him too, if he was going to spend eternity in the underworld with Hades...? His heart sped up at that thought. It was all he had ever wanted. All he had wanted right from the beginning, to become Hades' queen...

"What about Persephone?", asked Poseidon slowly.

"My three Ps", snickered Hades and shook his head. "She is my best friend and she became my love too, just like you. But you, you will always be my first love, Poseidon. And Perseus, he is mine now too. Persephone always knew about my feelings for you. She thinks I deserve happiness, even in the months she has to spend on Olympus. Now, with both of you, I am certainly going to be happy."

Poseidon stared at the pomegranate seeds in his son's hands for the longest of times. "Zeus won't like this. We are going to be in much trouble once he learns about all of this..."

"There is nothing he can do. He had been furious when Persephone had eaten them, but he couldn't do much back then. And now, he will be unable to do anything. Now eat them, slut."

His voice had a certain impatient edge to it as he stared at his younger brother. "Yes, master."

Poseidon blushed and took the seeds from his son. It was time to get what he wanted.

/break\

"Ah, gods please master, stop it, please!"

"Oh, master, not so hard, please, master!"

"Shut up, both of you. Or do you wish to double your punishments, you horny sluts?"

"N—No, master", whimpered both his sluts.

Hades smirked very pleased. He was in the middle of a very important meeting as he had heard the wanton moans of Percy. It seemed while he had business to do, his two seas had decided to have some fun without him. He had immediately left the meeting to get his two sluts. Now they were on all fours, with their legs spread and their asses high, sitting in the middle of the throne room, receiving a well-deserved spanking with the riding crop for their uncalled behavior. How much he enjoyed humiliating his two seas. The minor death gods and skeletons watching snickered in amusement as hit after hit was placed on the two well-formed asses, turning them the darkest red possible. Especially Thanatos seemed to always enjoy the show.

"You have trained them so well, my lord", commented the dark-skinned man.

"Don't get the wrong idea", warned Hades and placed another hit on Percy's ass. "They're _mine_."

Melinoe and Makaria next to Thanatos were snickering slightly. The Ghost Goddess shook her head in a chiding manner at the be-winged male.

"You know you shouldn't even suggest such things. Our lord is very... possessive."

"Yes", agreed Makaria and giggled. "It would probably only earn his toys a harder punishment..."

"Not that we would mind that", snickered both females wickedly.

"I was not talking about your property, I assure you", replied Thanatos in an even voice. "Though I had been wondering about your son... Since your daughter is already with someone and seems to come quite after you in that aspect, if I may believe young Frank's words on what they do with their younger lover... It seems quite tempting to me to... bend your son's will to my pleasure."

Hades stopped his punishment for a moment to stare at his good friend, until Percy interrupted his blank minded state. "Yes, please, master, allow him! Nico so deserve a little punishment for turning me down like that. And you forgot about _our_ punishment here, master! Please continue!"

"Percy, don't remind him", hissed Poseidon irritated. "I already know I won't be sitting for a week!"

"Ah, ah, ah", grunted Hades displeased and took the remote control in his hand to turn it up onto the highest level, causing both his sluts to moan wantonly. "Bad bitches, both of you. Don't interrupt your master when he's busy with a conversation. Though Perseus does have a point." Hades snickered wickedly. "Very well, you have my permission to bend my son to your pleasure. Though I guess we are getting off topic here, I will tell you more about how you tame a wild sub later on. I'm sure you are going to need it with that stubborn lad. One advice right away; A little torture always works. Spanking or torturing their prostates. Making them horny and then denying them to come."

"I can... see and hear that, thank you, my lord. I will try it", smirked Thanatos and nodded.

Percy and Poseidon whimpered as their punishment continued, harder than before. Their hands were tied together and both had cock-rings around their members, as punishment for having fun without their master. They knew they would not be allowed to orgasm all day. And to make this a bit more of a torture for them, Hades had thrust the biggest vibrators they had ever seen into their asses, constantly stimulating their prostates. Percy sighed heavenly.

"Talking about your children reminds me, when will Hazel and Frank come back again with Leo?", asked the son of Poseidon wide-eyed. "I miss talking to him!"

"You meant to say, you miss trading bed-stories with him", chuckled Hades amused. "I know you two sluts love to compare what your masters do to you. Naughty boys you are."

"Well... your daughter is just as creative as you are, master", grinned Percy and shrugged.

Hades chuckled and leaned down some, to wrap one arm around each of his toys, tenderly caressing the round midsections of his bitches. They were by now both five-months pregnant. Five months of having them, of owning them, of bending their will. He hummed curiously and ripped the vibrator out of Percy's ass, making the boy gasp as the rippled toy got pulled out so harshly. Snickering at the wide-eyed look on the teen's face, the Death God positioned himself behind Percy and thrust into the teen in one go, earning him a wanton moan.

"Thank you for giving me the pleasure of feeling your wonderful cock, master!"

"M—Master", protested Poseidon with a slight pout.

"You little slut abused the fact that our little ocean is not allowed to object to your will", warned Hades and continued spanking his brother while fucking his nephew. "You're not worthy of my cock today. _You_ should know better. Perseus is too much of a horny bitch to disobey if you want him and he is yours, after all too, so you wanting to fuck him puts him into a predicament. For that, you will be punished too, Poseidon. Because you are mine and mine alone and not allowed to disobey me for your own pleasure's sake, you slut."

"I—I', sorry, master", whimpered Poseidon, watching jealously how Hades fucked Percy, though jealous of them both since he had not gotten to finish as he had fucked his son earlier. "But..."

"No buts, aside from yours getting spanked", grunted Hades irritated.

While spanking Poseidon with one hand, he had his fingers clawed into Percy's hair, tugging slightly on it as he fucked the teen. He could hear the three other gods continuing their conversation, but the bliss of a tight ass around his cock always distracted him.

"My, my, I can see that I have not been missed very much", chuckled a soft voice.

Hades lifted his gaze to stare at his wife and his sister. Demeter stood behind her daughter, her arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow raised while she watched just as Persephone did. His wife smiled at him mischievously, waiting patiently for Hades to finish. Though Persephone watching how he spanked Poseidon and fucked Perseus was enough for the Death God to come and fill the greedy ass, making the teen whimper in need of his own release.

"You're still not allowed to come, slut. Even though Poseidon may have forced you into a predicament, you still disobeyed my direct orders of not touching yourselves or each other when I'm not around", growled Hades and pulled out, just to shove the thick vibrator back in. "Hello, Phone."

Persephone walked up to her husband to kiss him softly, staring highly amused at her cousin and uncle, who were still on all four, with their very red asses high up. Demeter grunted and walked up to them too until she stood in front of Hades. For a moment, the Death God feared his big sister would slap him, or worse. But instead she hugged him.

"It was about time", whispered Demeter into his ear.

"What?", blinked Hades surprised.

"Why do you think I have been so much against your union with my daughter? Because I always knew your truest love is our baby brother", murmured the goddess. "Though the hero is new."

"Ah, yes. It was a special offer. Take two seas, pay only for one", snickered her brother, returning the hug. "Our nephew is _very_ much like his dear father."

"I can see that", snorted Demeter and turned to look at the two green-eyed males. "Hello, boys."

"Hello, aunt Demeter, Persephone", greeted Percy with a broad grin.

"Hello, sister, cousin", nodded Poseidon, still pouting because he didn't receive a fucking.

"You two, I can't express how _glad_ I am that he got you!", grunted Persephone relieved and shook her head. "All the weird things he always wanted to do to me! Now he may do them to you! Oh, and greetings from your other son and your ex-wife. It seems they do good, ruling the ocean."

"I would expect that", nodded the Sea God. "And... how is your father?"

"Oh", snickered Demeter with a wicked gleam in her eyes, taking her daughter's arm. "You boys are in for some trouble. Come, my dear, let's prepare dinner. Since we are now having two people eating for two in the castle, we will need more. Of everything."

"I'm becoming stepmother! Two times", laughed Persephone amused.

"More than two times, my love", called Hades after the retreating women, resting one hand on each of the sore and heated asses, making his sluts hiss in pain. "I'm going to breed them very often."

"You know what that means?", chimed Makaria as she and Melinoe ran up to the other two goddesses, giggling in delight. "We get to decorate baby rooms! Tons of baby rooms!"

"Oh, we could make each in a different color scheme?", asked Melinoe thoughtful.

"With flowers on the walls!", grunted Demeter stubbornly.

"No, a whole spring landscape!", disagreed Persephone.

Hades chuckled amused as he watched the four females, a coughing next to him redirected his attention back to Thanatos. "It seems the meeting is over for today. If you wouldn't mind, I would go and tie your son to his bed to make him mine?"

"Do as you please", grunted the Death God and nodded. "Though spank him extra hard. He caused my little ocean quite the heartache. Now, where have I been before we got interrupted...?"

Thanatos laughed softly and dissolved in shadows, leaving Hades to punish his sluts, while the women were in the kitchen preparing dinner for their very unorthodox little family.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: PLEASE **stop** **asking** me to write a Thanatos/Nico story! That will NEVER happen, because I don't see Nico as a sub in a BDSM relationship, like at all. I only put that pairing there to justify why Nico broke Percy's heart because THAT is something that really needs explaining in my eyes._

_StackofStories however DID write a Thanatos/Nico story that can be seen as the sequel to this. You can find it here: s/9160341/1/Fixation_

_So don't ask me to write one, okay?_


End file.
